This invention relates to polytetrafluoroethylene (hereinafter PTFE) materials which, after being radially expanded, retain their the structural integrity.
More particularly, the invention relates to extruded, stretched, sintered tubular PTFE materials suited for use in the medical field as liners and covers for expandable stents.
The use of expandable endovascular stents to open and support aortic blood vessels is well known in the art. Such stents, which are typically made from stainless steel, are thrombogenic and tend to occlude due to growth of tissue through the stent into the blood vessel. The length of such stents is also limited because of their rigidity. Consequently, liners and covers have been sought for use in conjunction with metallic stents in order to shield the stent and to extend the length of anatomy which can be treated with the stent. The development of acceptable stent liners or covers has been slow because the liners or covers preferably must (1) expand with the stent, (2) be non-thrombogenic, (3) be biocompatible, (4) be inert, (5) have a low profile with the ability to expand up to about four times its original dimension, (6) be expandable at low pressures of less than five to ten atmospheres to reduce the risk of injury to the patient, (7) retain its physical properties and structural strength after being expanded, (8) generally not alter its length after being expanded, (9) be impervious to blood at physiological pressures, (10) conform to host anatomy when expanded, (11) resist the growth of bodily tissue therethrough, (12) be able to carry radiopaque markings for location during fluoroscopy.
Paste-formed, extruded tubular PTFE products are well known, as are paste extrusion and paste forming manufacturing processes for producing such products. During such manufacturing processes, a PTFE resin is mixed with a liquid lubricant. A preformed resin—lubricant charge is then produced and extruded through an annular orifice to produce an unsintered PTFE tube. The extruded tube is heated to remove the lubricant and produce a porous, unsintered PTFE tube. The tube typically has a density of from 1.5 to about 1.75 gm/cc and accompanying porosities of 39% to 26%. If the unsintered tube is sintered by heating the tube to a temperature above its crystalline melting temperature, a nonporous tube results. See U. S. Patent Nos. 3,953,566, 3,962,153, 4,110,392, 4,187,390, 4,283,448, 4,385,093, 4,478,665, 4,482,516, 4,877,661, and 5,026,513.
In the medical field, PTFE products are used as replacement veins and arteries. PTFE is inert, is non-thrombogenic, and has other characteristics desirable for a stent cover or liner. Commercially available PTFE medical tubular products have, however, significant radial strength and are not readily dilated. Conventional PTFE tubes typically have a high radial strength and rapidly lose their tensile strength and become weak and thin after being dilated by only small amounts.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide improved PTFE products which can be readily expanded and which, after being expanded, substantially retain their tensile strength and other physical properties which make the use of PTFE in the body desirable.